


i love you

by john_seo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, High School, Picnics, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_seo/pseuds/john_seo
Summary: a collection of one shots using tumblr user mottainaiiii’s “the way you said i love you” prompts
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. on a post-it note — iwaizumi hajime

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written anything worth reading in over a year, so i’m very rusty. was feeling very inspired by these prompts so i decided to finally write something!!! 
> 
> and i apologize if anyone i write is out of character. no matter how long i can know a character i’ll never feel like i know them well enough.

Iwaizumi could already feel eyes boring into the back of his head as the teacher explained their upcoming exam and what they needed to study for it. While the class continued to follow along with the teacher, a finger poked into his back, signaling that you weren’t paying attention and that meant he’d probably have to pick up your slack.

The lesson was wrapped up with a little time left to spare before class was over, your teacher leaving it up to you all to begin studying for the exam.

“Iwaaaa~” you sweetly call his name, Iwaizumi sighing as he turns around. “May I _please_ borrow your notes to study? I know you won’t need them.”

He gives you a look. “What makes you think I won’t need them? I took them for a reason, didn’t you?”

You return the same look he gave you just a second ago. “You know I didn’t take them, Iwa.”

He does know. He’d lectured you during your after school ice cream date about it, then didn’t let you copy his notes when you’d originally asked; so now here you were. You give him a sweet smile, one you’re hoping will soften him up. It usually always worked in your favor, why would this time be any different?

Iwaizumi grumbles as he turns back around and reaches into his bag to pull out his notebook. He makes a show of pulling it out and handing it to you, making you giggle.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

✨

You copy his notes down into your notebook while making sure to take in the information along the way. Even before you two were dating, this was how you’d always done it, somehow always convincing Iwaizumi to let you copy his notes to study. You had passing grades, so you say it works every time.

You were just about finished up studying, looking over your own notes and comparing them despite having just copied them word for word, when your phone began to ring. Iwaizumi’s contact photo came up with a facetime call and you were quick to answer.

“Hello, (Name)!” Oikawa called putting before Iwaizumi even had a chance to open his mouth. You greet Seijoh’s captain with matching energy, Iwaizumi not at all entertained by the two of you. Oikawa bid a quick goodbye, irritating Iwaizumi even more, and finally left the two of you alone.

“So how was practice?” You ask, sort of absentmindedly as you clean up your study area.

“Did you study?”

You look up with a _duh_ expression, Iwaizumi mimicking your face. “Yes, teacher, I did.”

“Okay, good. I’m coming up your way to grab my stuff.”

The two of you talk a while longer before he reaches your house. You meet him outside, showering him in kisses before bidding him goodbye once again.

When Iwaizumi got home, he showered and sat down to start studying himself. As he flipped through the pages, a pink post-it note caught his attention. It was a crudely drawn picture of the two of you holding hands and “I love you” surrounded by hearts. Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle, pulling the post-it out and stuck it to his desk. He pulls out his phone to text you.

 **iwawa:** you are an artist  
 **iwawa:** i love you more


	2. when we lay together on fresh spring grass — asahi azumane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are really self indulgent. hope you all don’t mind

Today was finally the day you and Asahi were going on your ever dreamed for picnic date. The two of you had been planning this for ages, and whenever one of you was free, the other could not get out of what they had to do that day. It was a continuous cycle of having to push the date to a week later, even multiple weeks later. 

But today? Today you had the day off work and Asahi had finished up his work day early, leaving the entire day for a picnic. When Asahi had called you on his way home, you couldn’t help but stop everything you were previously doing to prepare. 

You’d gotten dressed in clothes suited for a picnic, cute enough for the aesthetic of it all, but comfortable enough to be sitting on the ground for a long period of time. After one twirl in your mirror and deciding that you liked it well enough, you searched the small closet in your hallway for the picnic basket Asahi bought online when the two of you originally planned this whole thing.

You quickly washed the dishes that were inside the basket before packing Asahi’s favorite snacks inside and starting on making sandwiches. You were double checking everything when the key was turning in your lock, Asahi using his key to your apartment to get in. 

Strong arms wrapped around your waist as you reached into your refrigerator for the bottles of iced tea. A smile spread on your face, turning around in his arms as you shut the door. He smiles down at you as you clutch his face in your one free hand and plant a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Hello handsome.” You greet as he lets you go. Asahi peeks inside the basket for a second before you shoo him off to pack the drinks and close it up. 

“You look beautiful.” Asahi compliments, eyes drifting over your outfit. You pose for him, showing him all the angles of your fit. 

When your impromptu fashion show was over, you wrapped your arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. “I’m so glad we’re finally able to do this.” You say quietly. Asahi agrees, while planting his lips on your forehead. 

“Let’s hurry up and get out of here so we can finally have our picnic!”

✨

The semi secluded park was a lot more beautiful than you imagined it would be. Obviously you saw photos of it online, but seeing it in person blew you away.

“Asahi, it’s beautiful!” You say in awe, looking at the expanse of area while Asahi set up the blanket and set out the food.

“Isn’t it?” He responds, handing you the dishes as you sit in front of him. The food is separated between the two of you and conversation flows easily as it usually does.

While you did see Asahi very frequently, since time had gotten away from you both from being so busy all the time, you were glad to be able to catch up on things without distraction or having a metaphorical time limit on your time together. 

Time seemed to pass quickly, subjects in conversations going from one thing to the next in a constant stream. As you and Asahi laid together on the blanket, you thought about how refreshing it was to have time away from your apartment, and being in the city in general. 

Your hand rested on Asahi’s cheek with your thumb stroking softly against his cheek bone as you listened to him tell you about an altercation between two coworkers of his and how it’d freaked him out a little. 

When he’d finished his story, you both laid in a comfortable quiet, the only sounds being heard was the soft wind blowing and birds in the distance. You haven’t been at peace like this in such a long time. 

“ **I love you.** ” Asahi breaks the silence, turning his face slightly to place a soft kiss on the hand on his face. 

“Oh, I love you more.” You declare, leaning closer to give him a real kiss while Asahi lets out a small laugh. “Thank you for taking me out here today, my love.”

“You know I’d give you the world if you asked for it.” Asahi reminds you.

You didn’t need to ask for the world, when it was already right in front of you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: 4ngeal.tumblr.com


End file.
